Chamber of the Scorpion
|next= }} "Chamber of the Scorpion" is the ninth episode of the third season and Chapter XXV of Into the Badlands. It aired on March 24, 2019. Synopsis Sunny and Bajie face off with Pilgrim, who lays out his deadly plan for the Badlands. The Widow finds common ground with the Master.Into The Badlands- AMC Plot At the start of the episode we see The Master and her people moving a locked box. They park near a mountain and the box is opened to reveal that it contained The Widow. The Master tells The Widow she is free to go if she can get through her. The Widow is throwing everything at The Master but it’s clear the Master is simply humoring her. She tells Minerva that she fights angry and that this limits her ability. After a bit The Master decides to end it and she calmly breaks a sword and holds Minerva’s hand to let the blade fall through it in slow motion. She then drops her with a blow to the face. We move on to Gaius and Tilda arriving at Baron Chau’s headquarters after defeating what was left of her army. They arrive to find that Baron Chau has escaped and is dressed as a cog. They also determine that The Widow is not with her but are going to be looking for Baron Chau now as she appears to be injured. Sunny is still with Pilgrim and Cressida we find and Henry appears to be cured. Bajie is being held prisoner. Sunny seems uneasy as Pilgrim tells him about his plan to cleanse the lands and then takes him back into the chamber. He has gathered eight of his most loyal followers and uses the column to give them the dark powers. He calls him his “Harbingers.” Back in the cell, Sunny talks to Bajie who he now has to admit was right. Sunny explains that he had to stop him because he needed to make sure Henry was healed first but that he is only playing along for the time being. Cressida and Pilgrim talk also and Cressida wants Pilgrim to kill Sunny now. Pilgrim still believes he can win him over and says that he will give him a chance and do what has to be done if he proves disloyal. MK is still slaving to prove his loyalty as Nix comes to see him. She tells him that they could have their powers removed and live a normal life but he’s still mad at Sunny and wants to keep his powers to ensure he doesn’t become weak and get killed. She seemed to start to realize that Pilgrim lied to her after she sees him create the Harbingers. She isn’t so special any more. When we first see the pair, Moon is riding with Lydia on a white. He’s trying to save her life after she was stabbed and gets her back to the house and into the hands of the doctor. When she wakes up they have a moment and share a passionate kiss. They’re happily back together though they know there is still work to do. Having proven to The Widow that she can’t beat her, The Master let’s her know why she needs her. She is also trying to build an army to face Pilgrim and she needs Minerva on her side to do so. She heals Minerva’s hand and tells her that the gift was meant to heal, not to control. Later in the episode The Widow agrees to help The Master fight Pilgrim. Her condition is that The Master restore her gift once they win. Cressida reveals to Sunny how she feels about him just before Pilgrim has Bajie brought in to face judgement. He assigns one of the Harbingers to carry out the judgement. Bajie holds his own for the most part but does get kicked around a bit. That is before he pulls out the big guns and disables the Harbinger’s gift. He then twists his head around backward. He is dragged out screaming that Pilgrim is not a God and that he’s lying. Sunny can’t wait any longer and kills the guards as they go to lock Bajie back up. They escape and Sunny sends Bajie with Henry to find Lydia. He heads back to Pilgrim. Sunny goes straight to the chamber and is in the process of destroying it when MK comes in and fights him. MK is unmoved by Sunny telling him that Pilgrim is lying to him and uses his gift to knock Sunny out. He turns him over to Pilgrim in the hopes that he’ll earn his spot back. When Sunny wakes up Pilgrim is ready to fight him and they match each other blow for blow. Then Pilgrim goes dark and gets the upper hand. Sunny goes for Cressida but Pilgrim cuts him off and could have ended Sunny, and tries to do so by throwing him out of the window and into the lake.hiddenremote - Into the Badlands Season 3, Episode 9: Chamber of the Scorpion References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3